The Mark Of Athena
by ImaginaryMe
Summary: Seven Half-Bloods shall answer the call, Through storm or fire the world must fall, An oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death
1. Chapter 1

The Mark Of Athena

Annabeth

Annabeth paced back and forth upon the deck of the _Argo II_. She had already checked everything 12 times, and was prepared for any incident. Since she had nothing to do now, other than panicking, she went to see how Leo's doing.

Leo had curly brown hair and a wild look in his eyes. Makes him look sort of like he's had WAY too much sugar. But that's how he looks, crazy and all. He seemed a bit upset.

"I think… I think something's wrong with the engine… Better check. But I can't leave here. If something goes wrong… and I'm still fixing an engine…" he muttered to himself.

"Uh… Leo?" Annabeth asked, "Are you okay?"

Leo whirled around. "Oh. Hey Annabeth! Check it out! I had enough spare time so…" he leaned toward her, "I painted Piper's bedroom hot pink." Annabeth managed to laugh. "Well, everything seems fine here so I'll go check on Jason… for the 24th time." Annabeth said to herself.

Jason was on the front deck, holding on tight to the railings. His blond hair REALLY needed the help of a comb. Annabeth sighed. Then, she looked at his face. He looked worried, and his icy blue eyes were almost saddened. Piper, his girlfriend, noticed it too. "Cheer up! You'll get to meet your old family again!" Piper said, sounding as enthusiastic as she could. Her charmspeak was so powerful, that Annabeth almost stopped panicking and actually WANTED to meet the Romans. She shook her head, and decided to leave the couple alone.

Annabeth walked into her bedroom. She plopped onto her bed and cried. _What if Percy doesn't remember me? What if he… moved on? Got another girlfriend? _The more she thought, the more painful it became.

_You should move on too, forget about Percy Jackson. Get a new life, trust a better person. _A soothing voice said.

_But maybe… maybe… maybe he still remembers._ Annabeth countered.

_Pfft! Whatever. But he will betray you. In his heart, he loves another._

"No." Annabeth muttered.

_Yes. _The voice insisted.

Annabeth shook her head and walked back on deck. The wind blew through her blond hair. Her stormy gray eyes were still watery. She spotted Piper and turned around. Annabeth was not in the mood for talking and wanted to be left alone. However, Piper saw her and skipped over. Seeing the sad expression on her face, Piper stopped.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked. Annabeth looked away.

"Is it about Percy?"

Annabeth gave a small tiny nod. Piper looked down. "I'm sorry. I mean, it would be very heartbreaking to find out that your boyfriend doesn't remember you. And it would be even more painful if he… moved on." Annabeth finally let out a sob. Piper hugged her tightly. "It's okay. Cheer up! He might still remember you!"

Annabeth felt comforted by Piper's words. She thanked her and sped into the Command Room.

Leo was there, drinking some Capri-Sun. He kept sneaking glances at the controls. "How's everything doing? Is everything still functioning?" Annabeth asked Leo. He turned around, "Uh… yeah? I just keep having this weird feeling that… I should've drawn happy faces on the deck!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Leo grinned. Looking at the deck one last time, he smiled. Then, he talked into the microphone. "Attention! This is the Supreme Commander of the Argo II. Camp Jupiter is in view. Say hello to all your fans. Supreme Commander, over and out."

"REPAIR BOY!" Piper shouted from the deck.

Annabeth couldn't help but laugh. However, if Percy doesn't remember her…

"WE ARE LANDING IN… UH… 5 MINTUES SO GET READY!" Leo announced again.

Annabeth pushed all her feelings aside. It was time to get ready to face the Romans.

Percy

Percy stared longingly at the arriving warship. He prayed to every god or goddess he knew (Roman and Greek) that Annabeth was there. He could almost hear her voice laughing, "Come one, Seaweed Brain!" and picturing her hugging him.

Percy prayed again, this time to Aphrodite, hoping that Annabeth would still like him. Hazel came over, Frank at her side. The two were holding hands and Percy FINALLY blurted out, "Are you guys dating yet?" Hazel blushed and Frank pouted, "Percy!"

Hazel laughed and nodded. "Congrats!" Percy exclaimed, "Since when?" Frank was still a bit nervous. "After the battle with the giants." He replied. Then, all three of them turned up to the sky. The Argo II was going to land any minute now. Then, he heard an outraged voice, "_Graecus_! In MY city? STOP THEM! NO WEAPONS INSIDE THE BORDER!" The trio looked at each other. "Terminus must be having a heart attack," Percy joked.

"I'LL PERSONALLY STRANGLE YOU WITH MY HANDS, YOU GOT THAT? STAY OUT OF THE CITY LIMITS! AGH!"

Too late. The warship had already landed.

The door opened. About a dozen people came streaming out. Percy scanned them, searching for a certain… someone… "There she is!" he whispered. A girl with blonde hair also searched among the crowd of people. Percy hurried to reach the Greeks. Reyna was staring at a blond boy. "J-Jason?" she asked, her voice crackling with emotion. But she immediately regained her posture and shook hands with him. A girl with choppy brown hair came out.

"I am Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, or as you call her, Venus. We Greeks came here today, not to attack, not to invade, but to cooperate with you and fight against Gaea."

Reyna stepped forward and shook hands with her. "I am Reyna, praetor of the Twelfth Legion. We hope that you could…assist us."

The other people who came with Jason introduced themselves, too.

"Leo, the Supreme Commander of the Argo II. Son of Hephaestus. Fire user." A boy with curly hair said. This Leo seemed familiar to him… He sort of reminded him of Dakota. Except he isn't drunk-ish. More like he ate 2 pounds of sugar. Percy then realized why he recognized Leo. "Sammy Valdez." He whispered. Hazel noticed him too. She immediately began to panic, and hurried to the front of the crowd to get a better look.

"Annabeth… daughter of Athena or Minerva. Strategist." Annabeth said. Percy's heart was immediately full of joy. Annabeth…after EIGHT months! He decided to hold back his emotions… just a little… so that he could formally introduce himself, Hazel, and Frank. Percy saw Thalia, Clarisse, Rachel, and a couple more friends.

Octavian basically was in shock when Rachel said, "Rachel Elizabeth Dare. The Oracle of Delphi." Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Percy stepped forward. He turned to Jason, Piper, and Leo. "Percy Jackson, Son of Neptune. Praetor of the Twelfth Legion." Jason nodded, with a hint of disappointment in his eyes.

Annabeth stepped forward. "P-Percy? It's me… A-Annabeth." She looked at him with hopeful eyes. Percy decided to play around with her. "Who?" he asked.

"A-Annabeth. Your girlfriend."

Percy hugged her tight. "Of course, Annabeth. I never forgot you." They shared a long sweet kiss, with the whole legion looking.

Jason

Jason looked at Reyna. Reyna returned the gaze. "Jason?" Piper asked, "Are you okay?" Jason nodded. But in his heart, he felt betrayal. Quickly shaking away the feeling, he turned to Reyna. "Good job on not letting Octavian become praetor." He said. Reyna shook her head, "Thank Percy Jackson on that. He proved himself worthy of the position. Plus, he was reasonable on an argument with Octavian."

Jason felt a twinge of jealousy. But in a way, he felt glad that his position was given to a person who deserved it, unlike Octavian. _Speaking of Octavian…_he turned around. "So, you're the oracle?" he heard Octavian ask. The redheaded girl named Rachel nodded slowly. Then she looked at Octavian, who was gaping at her, clearly still in shock that oracles still exist. "What?" Rachel asked, slightly annoyed. Jason let out a laugh. Piper noticed and smiled too. Then, she chatted with Reyna while Jason continued to listen to Octavian's conversation.

Dinner that night was delicious. Jason missed his old home and family so much. He chatted and chatted. "Hey, Dakota!" he called out. The centurion turned around, his mouth still permanently red. "You should really watch where you're going." Jason suggested, "You were about to get squashed under Hannibal's…yeah…"

Percy came over and discussed about the prophecy. "So I've been wondering, who are you going to take with you?" asked Percy. "Leo and Piper." Jason immediately answered. Percy nodded, "I'm definitely taking Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel. And some friends of mine will be coming part of the way, too." Jason agreed.

That night, Jason had a dream.

_I see that you've returned to Camp Jupiter, haven't you?_ Gaea asked.

Jason clenched his fists. "What do you want?"

_Oh, nothing. Just a warning that I'm sending one of my children to destroy you. He is so legendary, even the gods don't remember him. And so, he's also the strongest. Good luck. _

Jason's dream switched. He saw a girl. She had sea green eyes like Percy, dark almond hair, and perfect skin. She had an aura of power that somewhat represented a god's. Then, he realized that her eyes were also like his, in a way. "Who are you?" Jason asked. The girl stared at him. "I am…?" she asked. Immediately, Jason felt sorrowful. "Do you need help?" he asked again. The girl smiled. "Disdain. Reincarnation of Disdain. Disdain…she faded. Like Lord Pan." Her smile evaporated. "My name?…Elena."

Jason felt confused. He heard voices calling to him from reality. "Wait! What do you mean?" he shouted. The girl waved, "You see me!" she called out, which made absolutely no sense to Jason.

Jason awoke. He saw Piper looking at him. "It's time for a senate meeting or something. About the quest. The prophecy." Jason nodded.

On his way to the meeting, he met up with Percy, Hazel, and Frank. Percy looked shaken up. "What happened?" Jason asked him. Percy looked up. "Nico…he's in danger. I had a dream that he went looking for the Doors of Death. I think he's been captured by Gaea."

Jason frowned. "The Doors of Death…are they in Greece… or Roman?"

Frank shrugged. "Well, I guess in Greece…since Thanatos is a Greek god…"

Hazel had a look of confusion on her face. "Though I still think it's in Roman. After all, the gods sent roman demigods to go on the quest…" Soon, all three of them were arguing about where the Doors of Death may be.

Rachel caught up with them. "Hey guys…?" Jason, Frank, and Hazel stopped arguing. Percy smiled. "Hey Rachel. Any prophecies that may help us during the quest?" Rachel shook her head, "I've been trying…though I can't seem to. Maybe it'll come when we're on the quest."

Percy nodded. Jason stared at Rachel. "Hey, didn't you have a harpy friend who memorized the Syllibine Books?" Jason asked Percy, who had told about Ella yesterday. Percy smacked his head. "I almost forgot! But we can't force her to recite verses. She'll say it when she feels like it."

Hazel looked forward. "ACK! The senate meeting! We're gonna be late!"

Luckily, the four of them arrived in the nick of time. Percy was seated next to Reyna. Jason felt jealousy again. He pushed the feeling aside. Reyna stood up, "As we all know, the Prophecy of Seven has begun. We shall now select our members." She looked to her left. "Percy?" she asked.

Percy stood up. "I will choose Frank, Hazel, and of course, Annabeth." Reyna turned to the crowd. "Any objections?" No one replied. Reyna looked at Jason. "Jason?" she asked. Jason stood up. "I will choose Piper and Leo. And of course, there will be some helpers onboard the Argo II. Members of the Hephaestus cabin will be coming, to make sure the Argo II is working."

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus will come, so that we'll have two children of Jupiter to keep balance in the sky. I'll be there when we sail. Clarisse is a child of Ares, and she's a good warrior. Rachel will come, for the prophecies, and so will Ella. Tyson too, since, well, he's my brother and can work in fire." Percy explained.

"Not fair!" Octavian objected, "There are more Greek than Roman! What if you rebel against Jason?" Percy glared at him. "I swear on the River Styx that will never happen." Octavian gave a small smile. "Then, shall I come along with you to 'make sure?'"


	2. Chapter 2

Octavian

Octavian packed his belongings. He was excited and nervous at the same time. He's going on an important quest! This will definitely help with his reputation. On the other hand, there IS a 60% possibility that he won't make it back alive to Camp Jupiter. Octavian sighed. He stared at a small photo of his deceased sister, Tina. "Wish me luck." He said.

The Argo II was waiting for them. To tell the truth, Octavian was a bit impressed by the Greeks. Building a huge warship within a month was actually pretty cool. He also thought about Rachel, the oracle. An ORACLE! He thought they were long gone. On the other hand, they WERE Greek.

Octavian was even MORE impressed when he stepped inside the Argo II. It was like a cruise ship, though not as fancy, with many rooms, etc. Leo was the tour guide as he explained everything on the ship. It took him 3 hours, but finally the tour was over. Then, Leo made sure everyone had a room. "Percy, Room 21. It's next to Annabeth's, Room 22. Octavian, Room 23. Frank is 24 and Hazel is 25. Have fun."

Plopping himself onto the mattress, Octavian thought about the quest. They might need to have a prophecy read. He shook his head. "I will never help the Greeks." He reminded himself. Especially after what they did to Tina. Octavian had a flashback.

_It was morning. Tina, his beloved 4 year old sister was jumping on him. "Wake up brother! Let's play!" Octavian awoke. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and changed. "We're going outside!" he yelled to his mom. Not that she'll ever care about him, the drunk woman. He followed his sister to the park. "What do you want to play?" he asked Tina. Tina pointed to the slide. "There!" she cheerfully replied. Octavian loved his sister more than anything in the world, and watched her slide down over and over. _

_Octavian had to use the restroom. "Stay here, okay?" Tina nodded. On his way to the public restroom, he saw two teenage boys. "We should go back to camp." The blonde boy suggested. "Nah. We're different from the other Greeks. We should really find Kronos and join him. I wanna show them to RESPECT me!" the brown hair boy yelled. In his anger, he grabbed the sword on his back and swung it around. _

_Immediately, Octavian knew that he HAS to get Tina away. So 8 year old Octavian hid behind a tree, and another, and another until he was quite close to the playground. But he was too late. "Come on, let's go back." The blonde boy begged. "NO! I WANT RESPECT!" the boy with brown hair stabbed a tree._

"_Stop! You'll go crazy again!"_

"_RESPECT!" a branch was cut off._

"_You're going crazy! Calm down!"_

"_SHUT UP! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! NO ONE HAD EVER CARED ABOUT ME!" a chair was sliced._

"_Please! Put the sword away! You'll hurt someone!"_

"_Respect. Care. I need THOSE!" He swung the sword 360. Blood splattered everywhere. "Tina…" Octavian whispered. "Look what you've done! Let's get away before we draw attention!" the blonde boy hissed. The brown haired boy regained his conscience. The two ran away. "Tina!" Octavian cried, tears coming out of his eyes. He ran toward the limp body of his sister. He felt her pulse. Nothing. "Help!" he cried, "HELP MY SISTER!"_

Octavian woke from his sleep. Tears were still streaming from his eyes. "Tina…" he cried. For a moment he heard a voice say, "It's okay." He tried to locate where this familiar voice came from. "It's okay."

Hazel

"Help! HELP MY SISTER!" a voice cried out. Hazel looked back. A sobbing noise was heard from Octavian's room. Gently, she knocked. The crying lessened. "It's okay, it's okay." She heard another voice say reassuringly. She went inside the room. Octavian turned. Quickly, he wiped his eyes. His eyes narrowed. "What are you doing?" he asked, scowling. Hazel frowned, "Didn't I hear another voice? How come there's no one?" Octavian shrugged. "Don't ask me. I heard another voice too. Though it isn't Tina…" Hazel tilted her head.

"Who's Tina?"

"Don't ask."

"Then who was talking in here?"

"I don't know. Go away."

Hazel shrugged. She as she continued her stroll in the hallway, she could've swore that Octavian said, "Elena?"

On her way to the dining room, she met Frank. "Hi Frank!" she hugged him. "What's new?" Frank asked, hugging her back. "Nothing. Just a weird conversation with Octavian." Hazel described everything to Frank. "Strange. I've heard Jason talking something about a Elena. In a dream, I think. He said that she had an aura of power that's like a god's. Perhaps she is one?"

Hazel thought for a moment. "Well… I don't know. Maybe we'll talk about it during breakfast. I'm starving!"

"Heeeello folks! For breakfast today we have bacon and scrambled eggs, milk and orange juice, and ambrosia and nectar you can take with you! You know, in case you get hurt or need it, etc. Supreme Commander, out." Leo said, and stuffed bacon into his mouth. "REPAIR BOY!" Piper rolled her eyes. Octavian sat by himself. They were just beginning to enjoy themselves when the walkie-talkie sounded.

"LEO! I don't know how, but I found a girl on the deck. I don't recognize her and none of the crew does. Can you come check on this? I think she's hurt!"

Everyone went and crowded around the stowaway. Or IS she a stowaway? Hazel didn't recognize her, and Percy didn't either. However, Jason's eyes grew wide, and so did Octavian. They clearly recognized her from somewhere.

"E-Elena?" Octavian asked, his voice shaking. Hazel raised her eyebrow, "You know her?"

Octavian began to nod, hesitated and shook his head. "What? Stop lying." Hazel mumbled. Then, she examined the girl. She was badly hurt, many scratches everywhere, and her face pale. She had brown hair, like Hazel's, except they were in a French braid, and were smoother than hers. Her face was twisted in agony. Then, she opened her eyes. She whimpered in pain.

They were sea-green. She glanced at Percy. He noticed this too. But her eyes…they were buzzing with electricity…She observed the girl more. Then, she gasped. Her aura was tremendous! Monsters could smell her 5 miles away!

"ALL RIGHT! DOES ANYONE KNOW HER?" Hazel shouted. Jason looked at her. _I'll explain later, _he mouthed. Leo frowned. "All right. Everyone, to the meeting room! We have to discuss who she is, and how she got here." Then he turned to Octavian. "Take her to the healing room. Tell the healers to take care of her. If they aren't there, grab some ambrosia and nectar from the dining room. You're a descendent of Apollo, so I guess healing will come naturally to you."

Surprisingly, Octavian listened for once and carried the girl to the healing room.

"All right. Meeting room. Follow me." Leo said. "Before that," Hazel interrupted. She pointed to Leo. "I want a private chat with you."

Leo

A private chat with a girl. Sure! Leo would love that. But something about Hazel made him uneasy. Every time he saw her, his heart would skip a beat. However, didn't she already have a boyfriend? Was it Frank?-yeah, Frank. Why would she want a private talk with him?

The two walked into Leo's room. Hazel studied him. "Sammy?" she asked. Leo tilted his head. "Uh, I think you mean my grandfather. Or was it my great-grandfather?" he shook his head, trying to remember. Hazel took a deep breath. "I am from the 1940s. I am a _escapee _from the Underworld. And…Sammy was my boyfriend. But…that was decades ago." She eyed Leo. "Leo, you look exactly like him."

Leo just stared at her. "So, this can't be a coincidence, since demigods never have coincidences. You…and I'm…whoa."

The two walked out of the room again. "Meeting time. Let's go, chop-chop!" Everyone followed him.

Jason was the last to sit down. "I-I KNOW her." He said. "Remember that dream? Yeah, she looked EXACTLY like her. And her aura…it's the same!"

"So her name is Elena?" Piper asked. Jason nodded. Annabeth spoke up. "Hey, Piper, mind if you check on Octavian? He probably backed out or something." Piper agreed and sped out of the meeting room. "Now, how did she get here?" Leo asked.

Piper

Running to the healing room, she overheard Octavian. "Why are you here?" Octavian asked. Piper peeked through the window. The girl just stared at him. "Octavian?" she mumbled. He nodded. The girl tapped her head, "I am…who AM I? The only thing I could remember was the name Octavian. Were we friends? Were we brother and sister?"

Octavian shook his head. Piper pressed her ear against the door. "Well, I was calling for help when…when T-Tina was murdered…by GREEKS!-and nobody paid attention to me. Then…you came. You said you were Elena and you helped me. You ran up to a woman and explained the situation. I-I was very thankful." Octavian whispered. Piper was shocked. She never knew that Octavian had a soft side. But THAT was why he hated the Greeks. They killed his sister.

Piper peeked through the window again. She was a shocked and let out a small gasp. The girl was completely healed. Had Octavian done this? She knocked on the door. He opened it. "What are you doing here?" he snarled. Piper shrugged, "To check on the new girl. What's her name?"

"Elena."

"How'd you heal her?"

"With ambrosia and nectar. The wounds seemed to close on their own. And, uh, she drank 5 cups and ate 6 pieces of ambrosia." Piper gasped.

"She would've BURNED TO ASHES!"

"So? She didn't. Now get out. Shoo."

Octavian shoved Piper out of the door. "Now, now," she cooed, using her charmspeak, "let me in so I can talk with Elena." Octavian nodded.

"So, Elena, where did you come from?" Piper asked, still in her charmspeak. Elena smiled. "I don't know," she said cheerfully, "I just woke up on the ship." Piper asked her a million more questions, but Elena answered them all with a, "I don't know." FINALLY, she asked her one last question. "Do you know how you got hurt?"

Elena's expression darkened. "The Goddess."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys! I need at least 4 reviews to keep writing! So any review on this chapter would be really helpful! Oh, and sorry I didn't write stories for a while. Got obsessed with this video game. Took me a week or two to finish 1/1000 of it! Oh, I also wrote extra, extra, extra stuff, to make up for me not writing. And if you know how, please tell me how I can write more than 3 chapters.**

Frank

Frank didn't know why, but he had a feeling that Hazel was hiding something. And that "something" involved that Leo guy. He didn't know what it was yet, but when Hazel first saw Leo, she completely panicked. Frank sighed. Will she chose Leo over him? She seems interested in him.

"Is something wrong?" Percy asked. Frank quickly shook his head, "Lost in thought," he said. Percy looked concerned. "If there's anything you need, ask me, okay? Hazel, Annabeth, and everyone else including me will be there for you."

"Not Octavian," Frank joked. Percy smiled. "C'mon. Let's go see the new girl."

Turns out the girl named Elena was in great shape! Octavian came over and gave a smirk, like he healed her all with his "divine powers."

"You see," Octavian would boast, "the blessing of Lord Apollo is upon me! I had earned his favor so much, he gave me splendid powers! Divine powers!" Piper came over. "Ambrosia and nectar!" she announced. Everyone laughed and Octavian, furious, stomped away.

Frank examined Elena. "I'm fine! See?" she stood up and hopped around, ran, etc. Frank noticed that Octavian was talking to Rachel again. "So, Oracle. Can you do a prophecy right now? I can! All I need is, uh, 20 stuffed animals." Just then, Rachel doubled over, her eyes glowing green. Green smoke surrounded her, making her look like a very dangerous mummy, except she wasn't a mummy. Octavian backed away. Rachel began to speak in 3 voices:

_A group of ten shall sail the seas,_

_A battle then, is what they will need._

_A goddess will help, they will be safe,_

_The Doors of Death, one can open the gate._

Rachel's eyes turned back to normal. The mist evaporated. "What?" she asked. Then she noticed everyone was either in shock or thinking HARD. "Oh. A prophecy. What did I say?" To tell the truth, Frank was terrified. She just went psycho and…It was creepy. "You said that seven half-bloods will sail over the sea, and then we'll have a battle. A goddess will help and we'll be safe, and something about The Doors of Death and how only one can open the gate." Percy replied. Rachel nodded.

"Guys. Meeting about the prophecy in 5 minutes. Pronto." Leo ordered. "You'd better be there, or I, the Supreme Commander will have to punish you…"

"Repair boy," Piper said teasingly, but her voice was soon filled with worry. "Which goddess could it be?" she muttered to herself. Frank was worried too. "Percy, you know…" he hesitated to tell, "Never mind." Percy examined Frank's expression. "If something's wrong, tell us, okay? We're all there for each other, remember?" Frank nodded.

Annabeth

Okay, Annabeth was starting to worry. Percy hadn't really paid her much attention. Could he have lost the relationship that he once had with her? She kept sneaking glances at Percy, hoping that he'd come over and hug her, tell her how much he missed her. Even just a small chat. But Percy didn't. "Come on, Percy. Notice me!" she kept screaming in her head. Annabeth sighed. Perhaps Percy didn't love her anymore. Immediately, a sharp coldness spread through her.

_See? He DOESN'T love you anymore. He used you! _A voice exclaimed.

_No. H-He still does. Maybe it's because he's too busy. Maybe…_Annabeth wandered off.

_Then why? Why does he talk with Hazel and Piper? He even talked to that Elena! How come he doesn't talk to you? He abandoned you from his heart. You, Annabeth Chase, must abandon him too. Once it's too late, you'll become heartbroken. You'll feel pain and sadness so great it'll haunt you! Leave him, and find another after the quest. Find a better guy who'll definitely love you forever. Hurry, though. Stop being Percy's pet before it's too late. _

With that, the voice became silent. Annabeth sighed. The voice WAS right. Percy talked with other girls, but not her anymore. Occasionally, during meetings, he'll talk to her. But other than that, no. Not a single word. "Are you okay?" a voice asked. Annabeth turned around. It was Elena. "Y-Yeah. Just lost in thought, sorry."

Elena's eyes softened. "Feel better." She said. She patted Annabeth's head. Immediately, Annabeth's coldness disappeared. She felt better, warmer, like that time Percy hugged her. Annabeth sighed softly. "Percy." She whispered.

"Khione." Elena muttered.

"Annabeth?" there was a knock on the door. Annabeth sat up straight. Elena was gone. But…she didn't hear the door open. She was POSTIVE! "C-come in!" Annabeth wiped her tears away. Percy entered the room. Annabeth's heart skipped a beat. Percy sat next to her, "Annabeth. I'm sorry if I don't pay you much attention, because, well, it's a really difficult quest and I'm so BUSY! But, Annabeth, I'm...sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Annabeth felt so much joy. Percy DOES love her! And he's saying exactly what she hoped he would say to her. It's like a dream come true. "Thank you, Percy. I-"

The alarm sounded. Leo's voice came from the loudspeaker. "Um, ALL HANDS ON DECK! A GIANT CRAB THING IS ATTACKING US!" as weird as it was, Leo's voice sounded urgent. REALLY urgent. Percy raised his eyebrows. _He's so CUTE when he does that, _Annabeth thought. She quickly shook her head.

"A giant crab thing? Well, let's see how it reacts to the Son of Poseidon." Percy smiled mischievously.

Hazel

"Oh. My. Gods." Hazel muttered. "That thing is huge," Frank agreed. "All right people! Who wants some seafood for dinner tonight?" Leo announced. Everyone shouted, "To WAR!"

"Somebody shoot arrows at its mouth and eyes. Hephaestus cabin, repair the damages on the ship when the crab attacks. Hazel…help them. Leo, throw fire at it. Annabeth, plan a strategy to defeat it. Frank, can you turn into another crab? And a different color please? So our seafood dinner won't accidentally be you? Everybody else, just attack. Got that?" Percy declared. Everyone nodded. Octavian sneaked away. Hazel was sad. "I only get to help the Hephaestus cabin?" she whispered to herself.

Down in the decks, Hazel helped flatten the metal by concentrating on it. She did it over and over again. As risky as it was, she wanted to FIGHT. "Maybe if I can sneak away with some metal…or maybe…" all of a sudden, the ship lurched forward. Hazel stumbled. She felt the presence of millions of diamonds and gold. _A sunken ship?_ Hazel thought. She closed her eyes. Yup. She was sure of it. Running towards the deck, Hazel spotted the battle. It wasn't going so well. Annabeth was analyzing the crab's attacks, though she seemed clueless. Percy had a cut on his leg, and Frank… Oh, Frank! His shell was almost cracked, and he couldn't fight any longer. The crab kept destroying the ship, and everyone looked exhausted.

Hazel was furious. How DARE it hurt her friends! She summoned all of the riches underneath. She controlled them and sent them going underwater towards the crab.

They exploded around it, and formed into a huge circle, surrounding the crab. Hazel put her hand into a fist, and they pulverized it. Everyone turned around. Hazel, exhausted, fainted.

_You did well, Hazel Levesque. You did well..._ a voice sighed.

Jason

Jason was exhausted. He plopped right onto the bed, and dreamt he was falling into the sea.

The dream switched. He was at…Olympus? "Jason Grace," A voice said behind him. Jason turned around. Standing before him was the Roman Queen of the Gods, Juno. "Lady Juno," Jason replied, kneeling before her.

"Rise, Jason. We have such little time, yet so much to discuss, so I'll quickly say a few words." Juno closed her eyes, "A group of ten. Seven of them must be from the Prophecy of Seven. The other three…you must choose wisely. And one of them…" she waved her hand. An image appeared.

It was Elena. She was sleeping peacefully. A faint glow from the moon entered her after having room. It danced around her, and was about to…go into her from the mouth? - When a shadow leaped off the wall and consumed it in darkness. The shadow, now bigger its meal, squeezed through the crack in the door, and was gone.

The image dissolved. Jason looked up to the goddess, hoping for an explanation. Juno simply looked towards the sky…or heavens…or space…or…whatever. "My time is up," she finally decided, "Go, my hero. Jupiter's coming." She looked down at me. "One last thing, Jason Grace. Save her. Help her." Juno disappeared.

The world turned upside down and Jason found himself on a raft in the middle of the sea. He looked up towards the sky. It was stormy, lightning arcing in and out of the clouds before him Jason had a bad feeling this storm wasn't his father's. A whirlpool the size of Texas appeared. And out of it arose a monster. It was a giant, no, something bigger. FIVE HUNDRED TIMES BIGGER. Its shadowy body turned to him. Jason looked up. He nearly fainted from fear. The giant was made out of darkness itself, and just being near it could make anyone nauseous and afraid. It radiated pure terror, and its face! The giant was so big that Jason couldn't even see the head!

_This is my son, Galaxinel. My shadow. Fear him, heroes. Run away! _Gaea warned. She sounded so persuasive that Jason wanted to hide in a hole and return home. "No. I am the son of Jupiter. I will not fear." Jason announced.

_As you wish._

And the monster charged.

Percy

Percy awoke. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Huh? It's still nighttime…" Percy sat up. _That was a weird dream. _He thought.

"Indeed it is, Perseus Jackson."

Percy immediately snatched Riptide off his desk and uncapped it. It turned into a Celestial bronze sword. "Who's there?" he demanded. A figure stepped out of the shadows. It was the most beautiful girl he'd ever met, and resembled Calypso. Her almond hair was tied in a French braid. Her sea-green eyes sparkled, and lit up once in a while as if lightning bolts were being thrown in there. _She looks familiar. Perhaps an enemy I've fought before? _Percy thought.

"Oh no, Perseus. I'm no enemy." The girl said, "I only seek your help."

"What do you want?" Percy growled, still suspicious. The girl raised her eyebrow. "What do I want? Your help, of course. I need you to help me regain my powers."

Percy took a step back. "Are you a Titan?" The girl looked at Percy quizzically. Then she laughed. Her laughter sounded like music, sweet, soft, clear, yet strong. "I am no Titan, either. I am a goddess. A…" the girl winced as if someone punched her. She quickly regained her footing.

"You are...?" Percy continued. The girl sighed sadly, "A forgotten goddess. One who faded, like Lord Pan." Percy felt shocked, "What are you the goddess of?"

"Emotions."

"Emotions? But everyone still has emotions!"

"It's not emotions that made me fade. It was simply the fact that I was forgotten. Everyone paid more attention to Aphrodite. They worshipped her. As for me, I have no followers. I doubt I'm even in Greek history."

Percy was confused. "Then, how'd you come back to…life even though you di- I mean, faded?"

The goddess smiled at him, as if she had some big secret to keep, and was tempted to tell. "I found a host. Someone powerful enough to sustain my life force."

"Who?"

"Elena Clover."


End file.
